


Safe (Animaniacs)

by IlovePhineas



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Animaniacs - Freeform, Brothers, Gen, Sister - Freeform, Warner, story time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlovePhineas/pseuds/IlovePhineas
Summary: A warner camping trip in their living room, but maybe the scary stories are too much.





	Safe (Animaniacs)

**Author's Note:**

> DiScLaImEr... We're the Warner Brothers! And the Warner Sister!

No one’s POV

“And then, the window slammed shut! The little girl no longer had a means of escape, and her screams could no longer be heard!” With a flashlight under his chin, Yakko emphasized every word in the ending of his story. As if on cue, a lightning strike light up the room the Warner’s were seated in.

The plan for the weekend had been to go camping and find some poor hiker to be their “Special Friend,” but sadly, the rain washed away all hopes of an out door camping trip. Instead, the three young toons set up their tent in their illogically sized living room, and order out for pizza. Once the pizza was gone (Mainly thanks to Wakko), the horror stories began. Everyone, even the non-toons, knew how well Wakko took horror stories... Not very well. He had insisted to his sibs that he could handle a few stories because he was all grown up. Unfortunately, he reassured with false hopes.

The middle sibling, was trembling under the blanket he had thrown over his head halfway through Yakko’s traumatizing story. He had been persistent throughout the rest of the stories, but something about someone being chased and terrified in their own home... something about that was worse. Home meant safety for many years to the youngest brother, now he would no longer feel safety in his home when the stories would come flooding back to his memory in the future.

“Come on Wakko, it was just a story.” The sound of his sister's voice amid the near silent room caused the boy to flinch away. He slowly pulled his blanket off his face to see both his sibs staring directly at him.

“What are you talking about? I’m fine, like I said I would be.” The skeptic looks on the others proved that they did not believe him in the slightest. Yakko reached across the circle they had formed to place a hand on Wakko’s knee.

“I knew this would happen buddy, you should have told us you couldn’t handle it. You’ll be up all night.” Something about the way the eldest spoke to Wakko offended him. Yakko seemed to be treating Wakko as a child. Maybe he was of the young age of eleven, but he was worthy of at least a little respect. Wakko felt a bubbling feeling in his stomach as the sentences began to truly offend him.

“I said I’d be fine, why don’t you guys believe me?” Wakko stood from the seated position, but instead of clambering into the tent, he stomped to his room. Yakko knew his younger brother wouldn’t need to long to calm down, as he has a very upbeat nature, but still gave him the time he would need. The eldest grabbed the empty, forgotten pizza boxes, and disposed of them in the trashcan. He sent Dot to get ready for bed, so he could go speak with Wakko.

With a nearly silent turn of the knob, Yakko pushed the door open, to find his brother sitting in his bed. Wakko had crossed his arms, and his hat was facing forward to cover his eyes. Wakko was pouting. Yakko couldn’t help but smile. The trio weren’t used to not getting what they want, even bravery. Yakko shuffled into the room, clearing his throat to make his presence known. Wakko didn’t move. The toon walked across the room, and climbed up onto the bed, only for Wakko to turn his head away. Pushing his brother’s hat up, Yakko tried to get a response out of his brother. His brother simply looked up at him with tired eyes.

Yakko made himself comfy right up next to Wakko, and slung an arm around his shoulder. Instead of fighting back, as Yakko almost expected, Wakko leaned into the half embrace. They knew Wakko wasn’t going to get any sleep. Well, as long as he was alone. Dot pushed the door open, to find the duo on the bed.

“How come I wasn’t invited?” With that, Dot tried to climb up on the bed, it was a little taller than her. With difficulty, she finally made it up on the bed, and snuggled up on Wakko’s other side. Once she found herself comfy, she pulled the covers up. A silent agreement was made concerning their camping trip. Perhaps another time they could finally enjoy it. Dot clapped her hands, and the lights went out. With his sibs on either side of him, Wakko felt safe, and began to drift to sleep. Perhaps being in a specific building doesn’t make you safe, because that’s not home. Home is where the heart is, and his heart definitely lies with his siblings. Among them, he truly feels safe.


End file.
